Final Destination: The Story Of The Visionary
by TheRiverIsASong
Summary: Matilda Hudson was the survivor of the five accidents that one person has seen in a vision before it has happened. Death has left her alone since the last incident, the bridge collapsing, which was three months ago. What happens when Alex Browning and Clear Rivers comes into her life? Will she live to tell the tale or will she have her last vision- her death? -On Hold


**NOTICE: IN NO WAY DO I OWN THE MOVIE, FINAL DESTINATION FROM THE FIRST ONE TO THE FIFTH ONE AND IN NO WAY DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE MOVIES. IN THIS STORY, ALEX BROWNING, PLAYED BY DEVON SAWA, AND CLEAR RIVERS, PLAYED BY ALI LARTER, HAVE SURVIVED THEIR DEATH.**

**Chapter One: The Accident With Alex Browning**

Over the past few years, Flight 180 crashed, causing more than fifty deaths, a pile-up on route 23 happened, killing hundreds of people, a roller coaster named Devil's Flight derailed, sending the whole lot on the roller coaster flying, killing them all, a race car flipped, causing an accident which murdered many people and children, and finally a bridge collapsing, killing hundreds of people. What does all of these incidents involve? Legion says one person told everyone, before the incident, that they had a sort of vision of it happening, which happened moments later after the person, along with their friends and a few strangers, were escorted from the place it was said to happen. After the accidents, the survivors started to die, one by one, in the order they were meant to die in the accident. What happens when a few survive from the death, their written death, and escaped the hands of death's plan? Well, it's nothing to be happy about. This is the story of Matilda, going by the nickname Matt, Amelia Hudson, survivor of all the accidents because of the other person's vision along with her very own, but will the next one be her last?

Three months since the last accident, the bridge collapsing, the one Matt was involved in, but had made it out alive, which had been a surprise considering the hundreds that died, her having five of her own little death experiences, but escaping them due to these sudden visions of death. Matt's death attempts suddenly have ended just like death it's self had forgotten about her, but Matt never thought that was what happened.

"Matt, could you walk any faster or do I just have to by a motorcycle to keep up with you?" Jennifer, her best friend, let alone her childhood playmate, shouted to Matt as she finally reached up to her.

"You know how fast I walk. Anyway, what's so important to chase me down for?" Matt asked as she stopped, turning around to see Jennifer red faced, completely out of breath.

"Jamie wanted to know if you wanted to come with him, Melissa, Maya, Ella, Malcolm, James, and me to the movies tonight?" She asked, leaning against the brick building of the post office as she huffed, hoping for her to catch enough oxygen.

"You know me- study, study, study. Besides, have you forgotten about the dance being in a week? God knows you have to find the perfect dress and you have to drag me along with you, even though I don't like dances or dressers or dressing up." Matt turned the other way, hugging her books against her chest as she swung her bag back onto her shoulder.

"'Cause you're the dark lord of all. You're still coming dress shopping with me, right?" Jennifer asked, catching her breath as she started to follow Matt.

"Goodbye." Matt shouted back, waving as she left Jennifer on the sidewalk, sighing as she turned around.

Getting in her car, Matt tossed her books into the passenger seat along with her bag which kept all her college books tightly inside along with her iPhone and iPod. As she slid in, she started the car, clicked her seat belt on her, making sure it was secure, and slamming her door shut, about to drive away. As she caught up to red stoplight, her phone began to ring, making her looking over to see it was Ella calling her. Sighing, she decided to pick it up, seeing no harm in talking at a stoplight.

"El, what's happening?" Matt said as she switched her phone to it being held against her ear by her shoulder, watching the light stay the same dreaded red.

"Jen tells me you aren't planning to head to the movies tonight. I've called to convince you to go." Ella told Matt as Matt's attention was to a puppy and a little girl across the street.

"Not in a movie mood." Matt told Ella as she saw the red light turn to green, indicating for her to drive.

"But you have to come. It's not the same without you. On the plus side, Malcolm's going to be at the movies, so you can straight out your problems with him." Ella said as Matt turned on the road, heading back to the college and to her dorm.

"He's the problem, El. Anyway, would it make you happy if I said yes?" Matt asked as she looked down at her bag which slid back and up, almost shoving her books off the seat.

"If you said yes and meant it, then yes, it will make me happy." Ella said, knowing Matt would say yes or no, not always meaning it.

"Yes and I mean it." Matt said, seeing her water bottle crash to the floor which made her want to get it, checking the road before she reached down, still on the phone.

"See you tonight at seven?" Ella asked, making sure she had the time and place so she couldn't get out of it as she always had tried when she had to go somewhere.

"Seven, right." Matt said, trying to get the bottle again only to look back up and see a person crossing the street, making Matt swerve out of the way, dropping her phone, and crashing into a tree.

"Matt, you there?" Ella asked in the distant phone that was now on the floor with the water bottle.

Rising her head, Matt lifted herself away from the steering wheel, only to grunt in pain when she saw that her arm was broken. Unbuckling her seat belt, she pushed open the door, dropping to the ground as the person she almost hit was running towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her injuries which wasn't as many as he thought there would be.

"You're that kid on flight 180, aren't you?" Matt asked as she got off the ground, leaning against her car as the person shifted.

"Alex Browning." Alex mumbled, looking at Matt who stared at her arm, finally looking back up to Alex.

"Matilda Hudson, though most call me Matt." She said as she reached back in the car with her good arm, grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as he saw Matt start to dial a number.

"Calling an ambulance. In case you haven't noticed, this is an accident and I've been injured, lucky enough for me." Matt whispered the last bit to herself as she finished dialing the number.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, hearing what she said.

"Ever since flight 180, the one I was one, I've gotten into all these bazaar accidents, but had visions of all the accidents before they happened, just like you had. I've lived to tell the tale, now if you excuse me." Matt said as she turned, telling her name, incident, and location to the police.

"Tell me more." Alex said, looking at Matt who had just finished her call.

"Let's begin with flight 180, shall we?" Matt said, beginning her story to Alex who seemed oddly interest.

By the time the police arrived with an ambulance, Alex was already gone as Matt had finished her story. The only thing he said to her, the last thing he said to her after the story was finished was, "Looks like death still has a plan."


End file.
